sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Power Play: Summer the Fox
Credits to this template goes to Trisell Chronos. 'ABILITIES' Summer is a meta Normadien, the equivalent of a mobian with supernatural powers. Normal Normadiens are already considered world-breakers in their own rights, and Summer's special traits include what is basically super strength, speed, and stellar energy manipulation, which is commonly confused to be fire manipulation since that's what she commonly uses it for. 'Normadien Physiology' Summer, being a Normadien, is embedded in the universal spacetime continuum as a way to counter the effects of living on what has the same gravitational pull of a neutron star. * Flight - Normadiens don't actually fly. They stay still while space moves around them. Normadiens simply change their location in space. This makes for movement at high speeds to be easily possible for them, and they can ignore most things that would slow others down, such as high winds or 'slow spell' cast. *Telekinesis - When trained, either by one's own means or with help from an experienced user, this spatial movement can be applied to other things. This allows for a limited physics based 'telekinesis'. Since this works in a similar style to how spatial flight works, resisting telekinesis will not help with avoiding this ability. This is because rather than moving its target, a Normadien would move everything but its target, and as a result it would only seem like telekinesis. *Spatial Strength - Normadiens can bend space around themselves to astronomical levels, which in return results in astronomical strength and durability down to each and every atom. The spatial nature of their durability gives them an extreme amount of bond dissociation energy, making it possible for Normadiens resist attacks down to the atomic level. *Enhanced senses - Due to space collapsed towards Normadiens, sensory information is brought towards them at a faster and more efficient rate. This means they can "toggle" the potency of their enhanced senses at will. **Sight - When not focused, can identify things about a mile away. When focused, she is able to clearly see objects on the moon from the surface of Earth. Due to the nature of her abilities, she cannot be blinded by bright lights. **Smell - When not focused, she can usually identify someone simply by their smell. When focused, she can used to differentiate different chemicals, and use that to locate explosives or tell if something has been poisoned. ** Touch - When not focused, she is able to notice the feel of very small creatures upon her skin. When focused, she can, while inexperienced with this method, use it as a type of sonar. ** Hearing - When not focused, Summer can normally overhear conversations from across the room very easily, most of the time on accident. When focused, Summer can hear and focus on heartbeats of others deep underground, and be able to pick up on conversations miles away. *Accelerated Healing - The parts of the body responsible for healing process of Normadiens are on overdrive due to the temporal boost they have in comparison to the rest of their body. Though this is nothing spectacular midbattle, Normadiens slowly heal from things such as large wounds and severe organ damage within a matter of minutes to hours, depending on the size of the wound. This also comes with high resistance/immunity to the types of diseases and poisons found on Earth. *Conscious Reflexes - On Normada, the gravity alone can potentially make Normadiens fall faster than lightning. As such, they don't have a electrical current of neurons throughout their body to control their body. This is achieved by their quantum entanglement consciousness. Since Normadiens are embedded in spacetime, they have their own spatial environment, where their consciousness reacts simultaneously with their muscle movements, allowing for instantaneous thought-to-action events. 'Supernatural Abilities' ''Stellar Energy Empowerment'' The biggest and most important thing to Summer's abilities, this is the source of most of her potential. It's what makes Summer thousands of times stronger than the average Normadien. Her stellar powers and spatio-temporal control increase in power the more energy Summer has. There is no limit in how much solar energy Summer can take in, but nonetheless, her maximum power always remains finite. Summer's stamina is seemingly endless under any form of sunlight, and she can solely survive off of nothing but solar energy and water if she wanted. The conditions can also allow her to heal from wounds at a rapid pace, and negative ailments (i.e. decaying effects, illusions, etc) at a somewhat slower pace. The more energy Summer obtains, the more increased her spatial manipulation abilities are and the higher the limit for her maximum stellar energy output. As a result of this being the source of her energy, Summer is immune to radiation. Stellar Energy Manipulation Summer is exceptionally adept with her stellar abilities, able to use them all to extremely versatile manners. Summer's maximum heat exceeds that of the hottest temperature ever artificially created on Earth, making her maximum heat output 10 trillion °F. With spatial control, Summer can be precise enough with this to crank up the heat to burn one thing without burning everything else in the vicinity. She can even crank up the energy between the ions of atoms, making her able to generate electricity. Summer can see infrared light in order to see heat signatures. Since it is stellar energy, it is a force of the cosmos themselves, the Weak Force specifically. Therefore, it is more than just a simple blast of heat, it's being struck quark manipulative energy, striking targets at the subatomic level. 'EQUIPMENT' Normadien Armor Normadien armor bends spacetime around the part of the suit hit with violent contact, causing objects hit the suit at speeds much slower than how it actually it appears. For example, a bullet may strike the suit at Supersonic speeds, but the moment the bullet makes contact with the suit, it's actually as if the bullet struck the suit while moving a very ''small fraction of that speed. This, combined with the displacement of massive kinetic absorption into the suit's personal subspace, makes the suit seemingly indestructible. As it's a spacesuit, it has protection against extreme temperatures and radiation. It even creates an invisible field of energy around the suit, which cycles carbon dioxide into oxygen, so that one may be able to survive in space regardless if the suit itself does not completely cover the body. '''Normadien CTS' Summer's personal spaceship, or a Cosmic Transportation System by her planet's words. Similar to Normadiens, the ship is built with the capability of collapsing space and time around it. This allows Summer to carry her spaceship in her pockets. Whenever needed, the ship will then to expand into the proper size to hold a carrying capacity of four passengers (a mobile home, more or less). The CTS travels through the galaxy by bending time and space to a far more massive degree than the average Normadien alone is capable of. Due to this technique of travel, the spaceships are able to accelerate and decelerate to and from top speed almost instantaneously while not affecting any of the passengers inside. Due to essentially shifting through space, the ship travels at faster-than-light speeds without actually going faster than light. The ship has a top speed of 263 MC ''(263 million times the speed of light), allowing it to traverse from one end of the galaxy to the other in four hours, but these ships are normally meant to cruise at 44 ''MC as the "highway speed". 'SKILLS' 'EDUCATION' Summer is a galactic traveller, and has had to become multilingual in order to chat with many species. She knows about six dozen different intergalactic languages, knowing English the third best out of all of them, and speaking it well enough that she seems to have it as her native language at first glance. It doesn't take her long to learn new languages as a result. Summer knows her way around many spaceship's controls and its hardware, being able to fix minor repairs to a ship's engines. Being one who watches over the galaxy and above, Summer is also an adept cosmic navigator, useful for getting around in the vastness of space. She views a lot of technology of Earth/Mobius in the way we would view the technology of the early 1900s. OTHER RESOURCES NSD-9 (Normadien Spatial Displacement) Sleeve Gun This weapon works via displacing space, causing it to fire what seems to look like ripples of reality. Due to the displacement of space, the weapon is not only able to easily pierce most normal Normadiens, but just about everything else with conventional durability. It also causes says weapon to have instantaneous travel speed, making it pretty much unavoidable the minute one is caught in its line-of-fire. 'VULNERABILITIES' Summer heavily over-relies on her abilities. She does not know how to properly throw a punch, and she honestly doesn't know how to properly fight in general. Summer is a terrible combatant, and anyone who can level the playing field can have a very easy chance of overwhelming her so long as they can get past her stellar abilities. Summer's stellar-related abilities relies on the amount of stellar energy she has stored within her body. Manage to remove that energy, and Summer not only loses this ability, but her strength is reduced to a thousandth of what it originally was before. If Summer is fighting a living thing and she doesn't have to kill it, she won't try to kill it. As a result, she would usually hold back her power to test how strong a foe is before actually fighting them, and this morale is very easy to exploit on a strategic level. To add on to the previous flaw, Summer may have her own rude and rule-breaking moments, as she is no angel, but she is most likely going to try to do everything to please everyone, even to the point of apologizing for things she hasn't done. Her generally helpful attitude and prudent manners usually hold her down from doing a job as best as she can. Summer's senses can easily incapacitate her if she is overloaded (AKA loud sounds in her ear while she is focused on hearing). While her durability remains the same, Summer's mental tolerance for damage fluctuates depending on her state of mind readiness. When relaxed, she is at her lowest and most vulnerable for a knockout with a strong enough attack. Using her stellar energy is a massive drainer of Summer's energy. If she wants to stand a decent chance against a comparable opponent, Summer cannot spam this ability. 'BASIC STATS' 'SPEED' On Earth, the average ruler drop reaction test results in people grabbing the ruler around about halfway. The same result would be found for Normadiens on Normada... Except.. Normada has the gravity of a neutron star, and that results in a gravity of 2 billion Gs, making the acceleration of the gravity 2 trillion m/s/s. Said ruler could hit the ground in less than a microsecond. Normadiens, having to work more efficiently in a gravitationally heavy environment, have to be able to react in fractions of a microsecond (on average 0.2) the same way humans have to be able to react in fractions of a second. To move at a reliable pace on Normada, Normadiens have to move over 100,000 mph. Summer's enhanced spacetime control makes her able to move over eight times faster, making Summer capable of reliably moving at 1,000,000 mph. Normadiens also have an ability to warp. While this will be beyond their speed to reliably react and move, Normadiens can travel in straight lines at superluminous speeds by collapsing space around them, shortening the distance they need to travel. This allows them to travel faster than light without actually breaking the Theory of Relativity. As a result, even without her spaceship, Summer is capable of efficient planetary travel on her own, being capable of moving at speeds of up to 50 c''. 'STRENGTH' Summer's normadien strength is to a normal Normadien what a 300 tonner is to a normal person. That makes her roughly 6000 times stronger than an average Normadien. On Normada, the gravitational forces similar to a neutron star provide a nearly impossible challenge on trying for life to survive and thrive. Developing spatial abilities was the key to survival as a hard counter to the forces of spacetime. Normadiens have to be able to handle the 2 billion G forces, making the acceleration of the gravity 2 trillion m/s/s. This gravity makes falling from one meter above the ground end in a microsecond. Merely jumping and falling one meter on this intense gravity, along with the extra weight from the gravity, results in a kinetic energy output equivalent to roughly 11 teratons of tnt. An average Normadien is able to casually withstand forces that could level a large landmass such as Alaska or Mexico. Summer, being thousands of times stronger, can handle 66 petatons of tnt. If she wanted, she could wipe the surface of the moon clean off. 'CHARACTER GENERAL MOVESET''' Backrooms By spatially flipping her embedded body on the opposite side of space, Summer can make herself phase through all conventional physical objects, which is helpful when quickly flying through a populated area when she doesn't want to risk causing damage, and even more helpful for avoiding conventional attacks. High Noon Making her hands into mock pistols, Summer fires beams of extremely accurate and precise shots with her enhanced eyesight. This is usually resorted for casual submissions of foes. Heat Aura By heating up the air to a high enough temperature, Summer can change the state of air into plasma to generate electricity. As such, she can make a form of a force field around her of many different variations. Depending on the energy striking the field, it may even repel the attack back at the user. Summer can also create a heat lens that prevents electricity from coming in or coming out. She mostly uses this as an aura around herself to make her immune against the attacks of normal electrokinetics. Summer can also expand this to a surrounding area around her, causing the environment to become either comfortably warm and pleasant or intolerably hot and choking. Ignition Every flammable material in the surrounding area immediately ignites. The radius depends on how much power she cuts loose, but it can normally be withing a 30 foot radius. Stealth blast Rather than launching a fireball at her enemy, Summer can launch a projectile or beam of heat, with the only sign of it in action being the classic heatwave illusion, which is usually hard to track when seen as a projectile. Fire Barrage Summer gains a height advantage over her enemy, placing her hands together before releasing a large amount of fireballs towards the enemy's general location. She may choose for direct and pinpoint accuracy, or a randomized assault with wide range. Star Light Star Bright Summer momentarily glows at a brightness of about 10,000 to 100,000 lumens. This blinds the opponent, allowing Summer to strike them while they cannot see. Flame Ray Summer puts her arms forward and uses a large amount of energy in letting out a large beam of fire. For it to have a more powerful concussive effect at the cost of more energy, she can project her heliokinesis energy into the blast. Mach Submission Against a foe of no special durability, Summer simply blitzes by the opponent, causing a sonic boom which renders them unconscious. She uses this for simple takedowns. Combustion Circle Summer rapidly heats up the molecules in the surrounding area, therefore increasing their kinetic energy, to the point where they begins causing multiple explosions around her. Ground Blast Summer uses her heat vision to blast the ground, almost instantly heating it up to melt. She can cause her foes to back off due to the heat, or even sink into the ground, momentarily trapping them to follow up with another attack. Cooldown If Summer absorbs the heat of her opponent's body, rendering them frozen. Depending on how far she goes, this can be from incapitation to execution. Summer can also use this tactic to lower her body temperature and the environment. Overheat The opposite to cooldown, and usually only in the situations where Summer would have to kill, as this could kill. Summer boil the blood and other liquids in one's body. She can even heat it up to the point of almost instant evaporation. Fazed Summer seems to charge at a foe, but phases through and behind them at the last second. She doesn't give the opponent enough time to react and turn around as she kicks the side of the opponent's neck. Solar Tornado Using the weather from the sun itself, Summer can create sun tornados with her flames. It's one of her main abilities she uses against giants that remain on the ground. Summer can of course increase the size to the actual size of a solar tornado if she wanted to, though of course, actual solar tornadoes can be 30,000 miles tall. Need Some Space Summer forcefully 'throws' opponents backwards with spatial manipulation. However, she is technically causing the surroundings to move, not the opponent, so being immune to telekinesis does not help. Fire Wall A technique usually for retreating or hiding for cover, Summer creates a large wall of nearly solid fire between her and her enemy, buying her a second of time at the least. She may also shove the wall towards her enemy.Category:DeathstrokeHedgehog's Works